


Я возвращаюсь к тебе (даже если ты меня не примешь)

by Gerty_me



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Police, M/M, POV First Person, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2017-03-24
Packaged: 2018-10-10 03:42:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10428363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gerty_me/pseuds/Gerty_me
Summary: Перестрелка и ограбления лишь фон для романа





	

[Арт от Oriental_Lady](http://oriental-lady.tumblr.com/post/155667130652/policeau-illustration-to-ff-partners-in-a-many-of)

***

— Нам надо опросить четырех свидетелей, двое из них живут через три квартала, очень удобно, не находишь? По отпечаткам пока ничего нет, результаты ДНК будут только завтра, я запросил распечатку телефонных звонков жертвы за последние пару суток, и…  
Дориан говорит, говорит, он просто не затыкается ни на секунду, он занимает слишком много места в этой машине, в этом городе, в этой вселенной.  
В моей вселенной уж точно.  
Я упрямо смотрю вперёд, на дорогу, не произношу ни звука, крепко держу руль. По правде говоря, я вцепился в этот руль, как в спасательный круг.  
— Ты меня вообще слышишь?  
Возмущённый голос Дориана доносится издалека, будто пробирается через слои ваты.  
Слышу, слышу, как же тебя не услышать-то.  
— Да, — соглашаюсь я. — Так и сделаем.  
Мне не надо даже смотреть на Дориана, чтобы знать — тот улыбается _удовлетворённо_ , потому что всё прошло так, как он хотел, и всегда будет идти так, как он того захочет, отныне и во веки веков, потому что он — грёбаный Дориан-само-совершенство-Павус. Полгода назад он захотел Каллена, он получил Каллена — в баре на рождественской вечеринке копов, прямо посреди танцпола, где он меня поцеловал, а я сдуру ответил. Не надо было столько пить. И продолжили в квартире Дориана: у стены рядом с дверью, в душе, на обеденном столе (цельная гранитная плита, холодная, как смерть). Кромка стола больно впивалась в спину, я до сих пор могу ощущать эту фантомную боль и фантомное наслаждение. И на кровати, огромной, невероятного размера. Сколько ещё таких же безнадёжно влюблённых, как я, придурков приходило сюда? Неизвестное число, знак бесконечности. И перед скольки Дориан также раздвигал ноги — невозможно длинные, умопомрачительные, с тонкими изящными щиколотками, как у девчонки. Почему-то больше всего мне запомнились его ноги, колени, которые я целовал, пока двигался, дергающийся кадык и капли пота, стекающие по виску. Мы заснули под утро, я проснулся через час, подскочил, как ошпаренный, корка засохшей спермы стягивала кожу на животе, задница ныла, и вот это было неправильно, всё это было неправильным: Дориан, раскинувшийся на кровати, весь на показ, не прикрытый даже простынью; я сам, так и не разобравшийся в себе до конца; мягкий утренний свет, придающий ирреальность всей мизансцене — словно не со мной всё это, словно я попал сюда по ошибке. Я никогда не испытывал желания к мужчине. Да ладно, будем честными, с женщинами у меня тоже не то чтобы получалось.  
Я встал, оделся, вышел из чужой квартиры, аккуратно прикрыв дверь.  
Будь что будет.  
Грёбаный господь бог, пусть будет то, что будет!  
Я помню зимнее утро, и как я шёл по набережной; холодный ветер бил в лицо — здорово прочищал мозги, упорядочивал мысли. Они текли плавно, как воды реки, и, может, также, как это река, стоило двигаться по течению, приняв неизбежное.  
Дориан проснётся, позвонит, мы встретимся и всё выясним, и Дориан снова получит всё, что хочет, и ладно, я согласен пойти на это. Хочешь меня, бери, я весь твой, с потрохами.  
И это было простое решение, возможно, самое лёгкое решение в моей жизни, только вот вся беда в том, что Дориан не хотел. Он не позвонил и на работе вёл себя, как обычно, парировал, если кто-то шутил насчёт наших с ним отношений, ловко уходил от вопросов и продолжал работать. Я продолжал работать тоже, а что ещё мне оставалось делать? А потом и шутки сошли на нет. В конце концов, мы оба — профессионалы, и Дориан — лучший напарник из тех, что когда-либо у меня были. По крайней мере лучше Самсона, которого взяли за распространение наркотиков, а мне чудом удалось избежать понижения до патрульного (ладно, это было не чудо, а упёртость Лавеллан, которая выцарапала обратно “своего лучшего детектива из инквизиторских лап службы внутреннего расследования”). И лучше Амелл, которая была настолько сумасшедшей, что буквально лезла под пули, а потом перешла в контрразведку и исчезла с любых радаров (“и слава богу, - сказала тогда Лавеллан, - ты был сам не свой, ты потерял голову, мне не нужны детективы без мозгов и тормозов”). Ну да, в Амелл я был влюблён.  
Вот как сейчас.  
Разве что Дориан отличается от Амелл, как солнце от кометы. Амелл сносила всё на своём пути, а Дориан греет и освещает всё вокруг своим великолепием.  
— Каллен, тормози, — говорит это солнце, вырывая меня из потока собственных мыслей. — Вернись обратно, я не понимаю, что они там делают.  
Я тоже не понимаю, что Дориан имеет ввиду, но послушно даю задний ход, что, вообще-то, запрещено на данном участке дороге — это жилой район с кучей магазинчиков, занявших все первые этажи зданий. Но дорога сзади пуста: ни автомобилей, ни пешеходов, все застряли на светофоре, а у меня, если что, есть значок и начальник отделения Лавеллан, которая не даёт своих в обиду, но и спуску нам тоже не даёт.  
Я замечаю странное движение внутри ювелирной лавки: через стекло не разглядеть, но, кажется, там три или четыре человека в звериных масках. Тачка ещё не остановилась, а Дориан уже выскакивает из машины, на ходу вынимая пистолет из заплечной кобуры. Состроив матерную конструкцию на два этажа вверх и три этажа вниз, я глушу мотор и выскакиваю следом.  
В магазине трое подростков с пушками со спиленными стволами (где они только их взяли — надо будет выяснить и этот вопрос тоже). Они агрессивны и обкурены, судя по резкому запаху травки, дёрганым движениями и лаящим крикам.  
— Тише, детишки, тише, — уговаривает их Дориан, держа пистолет так, чтобы показать “я не причиню вам вреда, видите?” — Зачем вам разбойное нападение с отягчающими, да ещё в столь юном возрасте? Положите стволы, и мы поговорим.  
Его голос, спокойный и мягкий, профессиональный, вызывающий доверие, но в этот раз он ни черта не работает.  
— Хрена с два, — вопит подросток в маске волка, стоявший ближе всех к кассе и к Дориану и держащий на мушке до смерти напуганную продавщицу. Девица достаточно молода, и это, несомненно плюс: сводит риск сердечного приступа где-то к нулю.  
Я не люблю подростков. Я их просто ненавижу. Все эти грёбаные гормональные взрывы делают их совершенно неуправляемыми, как частицы в броуновском движении — носятся туда-сюда, и хрен поймёшь, что им вообще надо и как на них воздействовать. Закон? Какой закон? Закон им не писан, они подростки, они ничего не боятся, они пытаются прогнуть этот мир, который их давит и выплёвывает обратно покалеченными.  
Подросток в маске свиньи хихикает и не переставая повторяет “детишки. Он назвал нас детишками. Старый мудозвон!” У него совершенно шалые глаза, которые блестят даже через прорези в маске, и визгливый голос, так удачно смахивающий на поросячье верещание.  
Я держу свинью на прицеле, та кажется особенно нестабильной. Она размахивает руками, и я боюсь, что она может в любой момент чисто случайно нажать на спусковой курок или специально начать палить во все стороны, задевая и чужих, и своих. Третий подросток в маске совы бочком-бочком двигается к выходу, и Дориан переводит руку с всё ещё висящим на пальце пистолетом в его сторону.  
— Я бы на вашем месте обдумал моё предложение, — голос Дориана проникает в сознание, обволакивает, словно он применяет технику гипноза, НЛП или что-то ещё такое же сомнительное. Я бы ничему не удивился. Дориан всё время чему-то учится, читает книги, даже посещает семинары, которые сам же и оплачивает; неймётся ему. “Надо совершенствовать не только тело, Каллен, но и разум”, — говорил он мне, когда я в очередной раз убивал грушу на тренировке. Каждому своё, Дориан. Каждому своё. Но я бы точно не смог так спокойно говорить с подростками, за переговоры у нас всегда отвечает Дориан, он вообще не дурак поболтать. Я не агрессивный, я вообще весьма спокойный, но это же подростки. Они кого угодно выведут из себя. А мне, честно, хотелось бы обойтись без крови, лишней отчётности и очередного внутреннего расследования.  
— Подкрепление вот-вот прибудет, а они не будут такими добрыми, как я, — продолжает увещевать Дориан. Он всё хочет решить мирно, но даже я понимаю, что мирно уже ничего не получится. Девица молча плачет; крупные капли слёз текут по её лицу, тушь некрасиво размазана. Волк отводит пушку от её лица, целясь теперь в нос Дориана. Это было было смешно, если бы не было так страшно.  
— Пошёл ты, — огрызается волк. — Мне нужны деньги и не нужные твои дебильные советы.  
— Детишки, — вторит ему свинья. — Мы всего лишь детишки, что нам будет-то.  
Всё это больше походит на комедию абсурда, чем на ограбление, и заканчивается всё так же абсурдно.  
Сова делает рывок к выходу, одновременно раздаётся вой сирен, я бросаюсь вперёд и роняю сову на пол, заламываю руки, сжимаю запястья так, что тот вынужден бросить ствол. Раздаются выстрелы, и у меня холодеет кровь, шумит в ушах, я за секунду защелкиваю наручники на сове, подсекаю ногой мчащуюся к выходу свинью и та тоже валится на пол.  
“Дориан, — стучит в висках. — Что там с Дорианом”.  
В магазин врываются полицейские, я отползаю от своих незадачливых грабителей, слышу, как кто-то говорит по рации “ранен полицейский”, и это всё, как чёртово замедленное кино.  
Дориан сидит, прислонившись к прилавку, и у него всё лицо залито кровью, словно, блядь, ему выстрелили в переносицу. Я отчётливо понимаю, что означает фраза “накрыло вселенским ужасом”, которую так часто любит употреблять наш хренов аналитик Солас. Я подползаю к Дориану, бережно обхватываю скулы. У меня, мать твою, сердце сейчас выскочит из груди от страха.  
— Ты меня слышишь? — спрашиваю. Голос дрожит, руки дрожат. Я пачкаю их в крови. И это, блядь, кровь Дориана. — Ты можешь говорить? Держись, пожалуйста, помощь уже в пути. Ты сможешь продержаться и не подохнуть прямо сейчас? Ты обязан, ты просто обязан, Дориан! Не поступай так со мной!  
Дрожащими пальцами я аккуратно стираю кровь с его лица. У него закрыты глаза, дрожат ресницы и плечи трясутся, будто он беззвучно плачет.  
— Надо же, какие сантименты, — говорит Дориан, — из-за рассечённой-то брови. А что же будет, если я, допустим, сломаю палец?  
Дориан ржёт теперь не скрываясь, откинув голову, сотрясаясь всем телом. Меня накрывает волной облегчения, кажется, что из меня вынули все кости. Я оседаю рядом, плечом к плечу, бедро к бедру. Губы сами собой расплываются в улыбке. Вот сейчас уже ничего не страшно, я могу поцеловать Дориана, могу прижать его к себе, могу признаться в любви без надежды на взаимность, но всё, что я делаю — это беру его за руку.  
— Дети, — качает головой Дориан. — Пуля прошла по касательной, и, господи, надеюсь, у меня не останется шрама на лице.  
— Кто ж тебя такого замуж возьмёт, — шучу я. Взял эту фразу из какого-то кино, даже не помню, какого. Но мужик там был дюже на меня похож, только без шрама, и красивей, конечно.  
— Был один кандидат. Я думал, у нас всё серьёзно, а он смылся рано утром, не прощаясь.  
Дориан вынимает руку из моей руки и поднимается. Я чувствую странную пустоту в груди, и ещё не даёт покоя мысль, что я что-то упускаю, вот бы знать ещё, что. Но пора доложиться Лавеллан, дать показания, написать отчёт, и нас никто не снимал с текущего расследования. Мы освобождаемся далеко за полночь, а утром снова на работу, и я всерьёз раздумываю над тем, чтобы лечь на диванчике в комнате отдыха.  
— Я домой, — бросает Дориан, надевая пиджак. — До завтра.  
Я слышу топот удаляющихся шагов, слышу, как рычит его байк, срываясь с места.  
Мне требуется целых пятнадцать минут на то, чтобы решиться — я всегда был немножечко тормоз. Я еду к Дориану, как есть, грязный и потный после целого трудового дня — уже плевать, если честно, это не свидание, нам просто нужно выяснить всё до конца. Дориан открывает дверь сразу, рывком, словно знает, кто за ней стоит, и он в одном намотанном на бёдра полотенце, господи, блядь, боже! и я моментально забываю, зачем пришёл. Я впечатываю Дориана в стену, раздвигаю его бёдра ногой и веду ладонями вниз, очерчивая рёбра. Дориан облизывает верхнюю губу и откидывает голову назад, продевая пальцы в петли на поясе моих джинсов. Полотенце падает, не удержавшись от всех этих рывков и бросков, и Дориан остаётся совершенно обнажённый, беззащитный, с трогательным пластырем, закрывающим бровь. Я немного отодвигаюсь, и Дориан тянется за мной, как привязанный, губами, руками, всем телом.  
— Мне надо в душ, — предупреждаю я.  
— Не надо.  
О`кей, я умею расставлять приоритеты (ну или мне нравится о себе так думать, потому что на самом деле временами я просто непроходимый болван). Я подхватываю Дориана под ягодицы и несу в знакомую спальню. С той памятной ночи тут, кажется ничего не изменилось; я спиной включает свет и падаю на кровать вместе сним, и он с такой готовностью раздвигает ноги, словно ждал только меня. Это сводит с ума. Я задыхаюсь, когда вижу Дориана голым, все эти стальные мышцы, и тонкую плёнку пота, и гладко выбритую смуглую кожу, и твёрдый член. Мне не хватает воздуха. Я наклоняюсь и прихватываю губами его сосок, Дориан молча выгибается, как под разрядом. Быстро выбираюсь из джинсов, швыряю их на пол, следом летит рубашка. Ни о каких прелюдиях речи уже не идёт. Прелюдии — это потом, второй или третий раз, сначала надо удовлетворить сжирающий изнутри голод, грёбаный пожар в крови. Дориан протягивает мне смазку и презерватив, и я мысленно корю себя за то, что совсем забыл о подготовке. Дориан дрожит от нетерпения, я сам дрожу от нетерпения, я еле сдерживаюсь, лаская Дориана пальцами, целуя бёдра, пах, яички, проходясь языком по члену.  
— Ты тугой, — замечаю я. Сил терпеть почти не осталось.  
— Что поделать, у меня полгода никого не было.  
— У меня тоже, — я, наконец, готов признать и признаться. Почему-то сейчас это легко: — я был неправ.  
Мои пальцы двигаются туда-сюда, сначала два, потом три, и Дориан стонет всё громче и всё отчаянней насаживается.  
— Господи, Каллен, ты действительно хочешь говорить об это прямо сейчас?  
Прямо сейчас я хочу Дориана, всё равно мысли в моей голове не складываются в нужные и правильные слова, ограничиваясь романтичным “люблю” и животным “хочу”.  
Я раздвигаю его ягодицы, упираюсь во вход членом, толкаюсь медленно, аккуратно, осторожно, бережно. Ноги, снова эти ноги на моих плечах, и колени под губами. Я целую гладкую кожу, двигаюсь быстрее, ловлю ритм. Глаза Дориана широко распахнуты, смотрят прямо в душу — не отвертеться больше, не уйти. Я попал, как же я попал — давно утонул в этих серебристых глазах, ещё в тот момент, когда десять месяцев назад Дориан вошёл в наш офис и Лавеллан представила моего нового напарника.  
Я сгибаю Дориана почти пополам, какой же он гибкий, господи! Теперь можно целовать его лицо, слизывать капли пота, ласкать языком язык, покусывать губы. Можно всё это и многое другое, например, толкнуться вот так глубоко, вырывая у Дориана судорожный вздох сквозь сжатые зубы, лихорадочное “да, да, пожалуйста!” Чувствую разрастающийся огонь в паху, я так близок к разрядке, потому что я _охренеть как влюблён в этого мужчину, я скучал и готов признать все свои ошибки прямо сейчас и готов признаться_. Дориан, должно быть, тоже близок, потому что просто перестаёт сдерживать себя, выгибается и кричит, и чёртова кровать раз за разом ударяется об стену. Наслаждение накатывает волнами, всё сильнее и сильнее, я содрогаюсь всем телом, кончая, а потом долго лежу на Дориане, не в силах пошевелить ни рукой, ни ногой. Чувствую теплую сперму, растекающуюся между нашими животами, чувствую, как ворочается подо мной Дориан, пытаясь выбраться. Чувствую резкий запах пота и спермы.  
— Теперь мне точно нужен душ.  
А ещё это помещение срочно нужно проветрить. Здесь настолько сильно пахнет сексом, что кружится голова. Уверен, что Дориан ко мне присоединится, но тот всё не приходит и не приходит, и больше нет никакого желания долго торчать под струями воды. А ещё немного страшно, потому что Дориан непредсказуем, и с него станется выставить меня прямо сейчас, сунув в руки скомканную одежду и ботинки (не то чтобы я этого не заслужил).  
Я быстро моюсь, наскоро вытираюсь и возвращаюсь в спальню. Дориан стоит у раскрытого окна, не потрудившись натянуть хотя бы трусы и это так… словно мне снова пятнадцать — член дёргается от одного вида голой задницы.  
— Не смею больше задерживать, — говорит Дориан, не оборачиваясь.  
Это как удар под дых, я замираю на секунду, пытаясь упорядочить взбесившиеся мысли в своей голове. Дориан напряжён, натянут, как струна, это видно по твёрдой линии плеч, неестественно прямой спине, поджатым ягодицам. Думаю: “Ты всё ещё обижен”. Потом думаю, что Дориан не такой, он не умеет обижаться, обиды — это для слабых и неуверенных. Дориан честный, честнее всех, кого я знал. И он действительно считает, что я собираюсь сейчас свалить. “Как же ты, — думаю, — при всех своих способностях разбираться в людях, так и не понял…”  
Подхожу к нему со спины, обнимаю, прижимаю к себе: Дориан жёсткий и не поддающийся, как дерево; кажется невероятным, что пять минут назад он гнулся как ивовый прут. Прошу:  
— Не надо так. Я…  
Не нахожу слов, не знаю, как описать всё, что сейчас чувствую, вместо этого крепче прижимаю к себе Дориана и начинаю выцеловывать его затылок и плечи. Мои руки скользят по его животу, и я понимаю, что он даже не вытерся, вытираю его сам — руками. Он откидывается мне на грудь и закрывает глаза, он кажется спокойнее и расслабленнее, чем был ещё секунду назад, а я понимаю, что могу так простоять целую вечность, прижимая его к себе и глядя на ночной город.


End file.
